A configuration of network devices is known in the art and may include the setting of a network address, for example an interne protocol (IP) network address. The network address of a network device may be static or dynamic. A static network address is configured manually and is statically associated with the network device or the respective network interface thereof. Further, it is known to assign a network address by a dynamic host configuration protocol server (DHCP server), where usually the network device does not receive the same network address upon repeated connection to the DHCP server. In order to assign the same network address to the network device while still using a DHCP server, it is known to configure the DHCP server accordingly based on a unique identifier such as a media access control address (MAC address) of the respective network interface of the network device. For example, the MAC address may be associated with a specific network address in the DHCP server. This is specified in RFC 3046: “The new option is called the Relay Agent Information option and is inserted by the DHCP relay agent when forwarding client-originated DHCP packets to a DHCP server. Servers recognizing the Relay Agent Information option may use the information to implement IP address or other parameter assignment policies. The DHCP Server echoes the option back verbatim to the relay agent in server-to-client replies, and the relay agent strips the option before forwarding the reply to the client.”